


[Soft Serve] Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann

by KaceBox



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaceBox/pseuds/KaceBox
Summary: The end of a long day sees Erin in bed with Holtzmann soon joining.





	[Soft Serve] Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann

It is the end of another long day for Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann that has seen experiments, a near explosion in the station in which they work and further exploration into multiversal connectivity. In Erin's apartment, things are more peaceful as Erin reads from her book.

In bed, she is already in her night gown and reading intently while waiting for Jillian to join her. Occasionally she will hear her girlfriend engaging in trash talking for whichever online video gaming experience she is enjoying in the living room.

Jillian “Boom!”

Erin looks up from her book for a second and shakes her head with a smirk before continuing her reading. The book she reads is A History of Themyscira that was provided to them by Diana, a woman of wonder from a recent adventure.

“Still reading?”

Erin looks up again and sees Jillian in her green midriff shirt and red/black corduroy pajama pants.

Erin “It's good. It's about the Amazons Diana grew up with and how they got their island.”

Jillian “That island of only badass women is bitchin', man. Maybe next time we'll get to visit.”

Erin smiles.

Erin “Maybe.”

Erin picks up her bookmark and sets it in the book before closing it. She can pick up where she left off another time as she sets it aside, followed by the turning off of the nearby lamp. Jillian crawls in to the bed, under the covers, positioning herself to Erin's left and Erin meets her by curling up to Jillian's right side, her head resting against Jillian's shoulder and her right hand sliding across her exposed abdomen.

Erin “Did you win?”

Jillian “Most of the time. My team has too many noobs. Gotta break 'em in. I got Top Kill eight times.”

Erin “I'm guessing that's a good thing.”

Jillian “Oh yeah.”

She slides her left hand over Erin's right hand, picking it up and bringing it to her lips. The soft kiss to the hand is well received by Erin who grins and slides her hand back down, from Jillian's neck down over the sternum and back to the abdomen. Jillian's left arm stretches out and she yawns before turning to her side, facing Erin and wrapping both arms around her, the left hand against the back of Erin's head.

Erin studies her eyes and she knows what is coming. It is telegraphed by the slow blink and the noses connecting. She closes her own eyes to receive Jillian's kiss and it holds before they finally pull away to breathe.

Erin “Thank you.”

Jillian leans in for another kiss, this time being more of a quick smooch. Erin's right hand is now resting across Jillian's lower back as they lie face to face.

Jillian “You still got that speech tomorrow?”

Erin “Yes, though I'm still surprised it's happening.”

Jillian “Well, the people at Columbia finally got the hint about ghosts being a thing.”

Erin “I know, but it's still weird. I'm giving a lecture at a place that fired me.”

Jillian “Still waiting for Higgins to bring Abby in for a speech.”

They pause, then shake their heads, both answering that probability with, “Nah.”

Erin “You and Abby get to show Miss Lynch the improvements on the containment unit tomorrow.”

Jillian sighs.

Jillian “It's a bunch of E.P.A. Shit. Make sure we're not turning New York into a toxic wasteland by storing ghosts. Abby's been great on making sure we're up to code.”

Erin “And Patty's getting the car serviced...”

Jillian “...And Kevin's getting better with the phone.”

Erin “Baby steps with him.”

Jillian nods.

Erin “I like the steps we're taking.”

Jillian leans in with a quick kiss.

Jillian “I like a lot of things about us.”

Erin's right hand slides up under the back of Jillian's shirt.

Erin “Well... I like this. Among other things, of course.”

Jillian grins with her left eyebrow raised.

Jillian “Erin Gilbert, are you hitting on me?”

Erin “I don't know... how am I doing?”

Jillian “Like I want you to keep doing.”

Erin now leans forward with a kiss.

Erin “I like being with you, because it's fun being seduced by someone who can woo me with theoretical metaphysics talk.”

Erin delivers another kiss.

Erin “Because you can make me laugh when I'm having a bad day...”

Another kiss.

Erin “...And cry with me if the day's a disaster.”

Another.

Erin “Because you're the purest person I know and you help make us a family.”

Another.

Erin “Being a great kisser also helps.”

She leans in for one more, but is cut off by Jillian's left index finger, pressing lightly against Erin's lips. Erin looks on and for a second, she can feel herself about to panic. Has she said too much or something wrong? Did she overdo it? Has she suddenly made things weird? Is she second guessing this?

Jillian “I like being with you, because I love you.”

Erin's almost-panic subsides into closed eyes and a smile, her throat now beginning to lock up from emotion. Her voice is reduced to a whisper.

Erin “I love you, too.”

Erin repositions herself, now resting on her back in invitation which Jillian gladly accepts, sliding on top of her and leaning down with a kiss, which holds much longer and more passionate.

They had a long day. They are tired. They have another long day tomorrow.

Their bodies are almost ready for rest.

The rest will have to come later.


End file.
